


Unreal

by Sira



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda Johnson had never thought she'd find herself kissing Sharon Raydor one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

She blamed her hormones, her bad mood.

She blamed the fact Fritz and she had had an argument. It had made him leave for his latest trip without as much as saying goodbye.

She blamed the third drink she'd downed, something green and sweet. There was a reason she hardly ever drank anything stronger than her beloved Merlot.

There had to be reason, any reason - and it had to be a good one -one that had nothing to do with the woman whose mouth felt so soft against her own.

She had lost her mind. There was no other explanation for the fact she was kissing Sharon Raydor at the mayor's summer party; outside on the balcony, hidden away from prying eyes. They didn't like each other, barely managed to exchange a few words without getting hostile, Raydor was a subordinate, for god’s sake. Although they both knew she'd never get a handle on this woman because of FID's special status. Mutual frustration with each other was all they shared, wasn't it?  
So why had she kissed Raydor? Why?

It had to be the drinks.

It couldn't have been the way Raydor – Sharon - looked beautiful in a blue, long dress which fit her curvaceous figure like a second skin. It couldn't have been the hair which freely tumbled down her back in silky strands. Most definitely it couldn't have been the green eyes sparkling with humour and life.  
Originally, she'd gone out to take in some much needed air, to clear her head at least enough to leave without stumbling over her own feet. It was a good idea, only that she had to find out someone else had had the same idea before her. And not only someone. It had to be the person she really hadn't wanted to see, had it? But Sharon Raydor had been standing with her back to her, a shawl around her shoulders. Maybe she could…

"I can leave if you want me to," Raydor offered without turning around.

"No, no, there's enough space for the two of us."

"Is there?"

Raydor had turned, and there it had been, the sparkle of challenge that always came alive in the brunette’s eyes when she laid her eyes on her. This woman was infuriating, brash, sassy, maybe not quite unlike herself. The thought had her laugh out. Raydor gave her a quizzical look.

"I have to admit I fail to see what is so amusing about this situation."

Brenda had stepped closer, circled the air with her index finger. "It's just… you and me. We're not all that different from each other, are we?"

She hadn't expected an answer, was surprised when Raydor spoke.

"I know."

Just that. 'I know'. In a tone of quiet certainty.

Was there nothing that could shake this woman's composure? Stepping closer, well into Raydor's personal space. Raydor hadn't flinched, hadn't done anything, just stood there… Stood there and looked… beautiful.

Where had this thought come from? Raydor's eyes sparkled with life in the dim light. The soft music in the background seemed to recede, the noise dimmed. Closer and closer she leaned in until she could feel Raydor's breath tickling her face.

It had seemed the most logical thing in the world to lean in further, to close the minute distance, until her lips brushed Raydor's. The action had come as a surprise to her, but not as much of a surprise as the tingle of arousal.

Pulling back, she looked at Sharon. There was a small smile playing around the woman's lips now. Another challenge. 

She didn't back off from challenges. Steadying one hand on Sharon's shoulders, she captured her mouth again.

Soft, Sharon's lips were so soft, and when she parted her own lips, skimmed her tongue over Sharon's bottom lip in a question, an offer, the brunette acquiesced. For the first time since they knew each other Sharon gave in, an exhilarating feeling.

The kiss was surprisingly slow, easy, unexpectedly tender, and it felt as if her stomach was filled with butterflies while arousal cursed through her veins, leaving her lightheaded. The hand on her waist was welcome, the heat searing through the fabric of her dress making her want to feel these hands glide all over her body. Seconds or minutes passed, who could possibly know? Sharon hummed, and it was this soft sound that made her crave more, their kiss turning passionate, deep, messy.

She was afraid to lose herself, to loose her sanity, or what was left of it.

In the end, it was Sharon who pulled back, looked at her for a long time before she stepped back, walked around her.

"Someone could come out here any minute."

If she didn't know better, if Sharon's lips weren't swollen and glistening from their kiss, she'd think they'd done nothing more than discuss the weather.

"I…," she shook her head to clear it. It was to no avail.

Sharon tilted her head.

"This has been… interesting. Unexpected, to say the least."

The understatement of the year.

"It was nice to… talk to you… Brenda."

Turning, Sharon left.

Finally, she was alone, had what she originally wanted. Why did it frustrate her even more now?

Heaving a breath, she turned toward the gardens. She wouldn't think about it any longer, refused to think about it.  
The drinks, it had to be the drinks. But if it had been the drinks, then why, when she closed her eyes, did she see a woman in stunning blue, with eyes sparkling in invitation?


End file.
